Eragon book 4Eldunari
by Eragonfannick
Summary: My Version of Eragon book 4-
1. Chapter 1:Recovery

**_Chapter 1: Recovery_**

* * *

Eragon was sore after him and Ayra defeated Varaug the shade which almost killed Ayra. Ayra was sorer than Eragon because she was choked by it. She winced in pain each time she moved and breathed. Eragon saw this and ran over there and attempted to heal her.

Ayra said "_We eleven women are strong not like human women I will be alright you do not need to waste your energy on me_."

Eragon replied "_But I'm going to now hold still_"…….. "_**Weise Heil**_" Ayra instantly felt better but Eragon felt a little drop in energy.

"_Thank you Eragon Sladeslayer._" Ayra said with gratitude_. _

_"Your welcome Ayra Sladeslayer"_ He said back.

He walked over to Saphira and slowly climbed on. Ayra was starting down the stairs "_Why don't you and Eragon ride me down_?" said Saphira.

Ayra about rejected and Saphira sensed it and she quickly added "_Sladeslayers should not have to walk down stairs_".

Ayra's usually expressionless face had vanished in a small smile. She walked over to Saphira and got behind Eragon on the saddle.

Saphira walked to the edge and jumped off and slowly glided to the ground. Saphira, Ayra and Eragon walked around for a while. Feinster seemed to be totally destroyed building were now only foundations and burnt wood. Bodies were everywhere in the streets, in the tower, what's left of the house, just everywhere. Blood ran think around the citadel and in the streets.

"_Feinster will recover, the people will struggle but they'll restore they're lives once the dark king is not on that throne anymore_" Said Ayra in such a voice it was almost not heard. They strolled by a group of prisoners, they were well taken care of by the Varden some townsfolk join the Varden and their cause but most did not like the conquers but nobody would try a rebellion.

They had won the siege of Feinster but though the joy of victory Eragon felt a surge of sadness for when they attacked Feinster, Gil'ead one of the military strongholds was a attacked and conjured by the elves, with a dragon and his elf dragon-rider, this was the first time they reveled themselves for hundred years and they were his teachers, friends and they died at the siege of Gil'ead by Murtagh his brother---half-brother and Eragon watched unable to do anything and then Glaedr died and went to his Eldunari to mourn for his fallen rider who died when Galbatorix took control of Murtagh and easily kilt Oromis and Glaedr, they could not do anything for Oromis could not use powerful magic because of the Forsworn and Glaedr had only half of his right forearm. Eragon felt alone again and sad. Saphira felt this threw their bond.

"_Little one they would not want you to feel sad but to revenge their death by killing their killer and that egg-breaker_." Said Saphira.

"_Yah, I know but I just wish I was there to help_" Said Eragon.

"_But we were needed elsewhere and fate did not want it to be_" Said Saphira.

"_Yah I know_." Ended Eragon.

They walked for a while until they were stopped by a messenger that said "_Lady Nasuada wishes you three to be at the war tent_ _in less than five minutes_".

"_Lead the way please_" Eragon was saying as he and Ayra was getting off of Saphira's back. They arrived at the war tent just as it was beginning. Ayra and Eragon took their seats and Saphira stuck her giant head through the tent flaps.

"_Ah you three made it…I thought you wouldn't of_" Said Nasuada.

"_Wouldn't miss it"_ Eragon replied welcoming.

"_Good…anyway back to the siege and how we're are going to do it"_ Nasuada said

"_The siege of what city?_" Eragon ask questionably.

"_The Siege of Belatona" _Came the reply from one of the Generals.

"_Ok…when?_" ask Eragon.

"_Undecided most likely within the next 20 moons." _Nasuada said.

"_Ok well we should prepare with catapults and get everyone ready"_ Eragon Suggested.

"_Yes we should……any other suggestions?" _asked Nasuada.

Nobody said anything "_Dismissed"._

Eragon was about to go outside when Saphira reminded him of the funeral.

"_Nasuada can I and Saphira speak to you alone?"_ He asked.

"_Yes and what about?_" Nasuada asked.

"_ A Funeral of our teacher, and friend"_ He replied.

"_Oh where will this be?" _Asked Nasuada.

"_I believe it will be held in Gil'ead_." replied Eragon.

"_Absolutely not!…What if Thorn and Murtagh attack_?" She asked.

"_They cannot for thorn is too badly hurt he had the last three foot of his tail tooken off in the battle of Gil'ead._" Eragon countered. "_It will take long to heal even with magic_" Eragon continued.

After a long silence came the answer "_Very well but you get back here in a week or less_" She said.

"_When do I leave_?" Asked Eragon.

"_Tomorrow morning_" She Said.

"_Ok thank you" _Eragon said.

"_Your welcome" _Nasuada said.

Eragon walked out.

_"Saphira do you want to go flying?_" Eragon asked.

"_Do I want to go flying?"_ She remarked joking "_YES!"_ She concluded. He jumped on her back and they were off swirling higher and higher. Saphira then tucked in her wings and they plummeted 2000ft-1000-500-250-she shot out her wings and-100-50-45-60-higher and higher- they were going so fast everything was a blur. They then saw a big blue blur they slowed and saw a lake and went towards it "_Hold your breath!_" Saphra said as they went into the cold blue water and then erupted out of the water with a fish in her teeth then it was gone. She repeated the process a few times and let Eragon put on a spell to let him breath underwater.

They swam and swam then hidden by the darkness of the deep water a huge long fish that looked like a dragon and just about the same size of Saphira started chasing and nipping at her. She flipped around and grabbed it with her claws and shot up from the water with it. It was a golden color and teeth longer than Saphira's and two front arms but none in the back.

"_What do you think it is?_" Eragon Questioned.

"_I don't know looks like a serpent or a water dragon_" Said Saphira knowingly.

"_Lets put it back"_ Eragon said as he pulled out a map and mark where this lake is.

"_Can you talk?_" Eragon asked it with his mind.

_"__I CAN_" came a bombing voice back. It was so loud it hurt Eragon's head so he put a volume spell on himself.

"_Ok, what are you and who are you?_" Eragon asked.

"_A serpent and my name is Heldril_" Came the reply.

"_My name is Eragon and she is Saphira I am human she is dragon_" Eragon explained".

_How long can you live without water?_" Eragon asked almost without stopping.

"_Not long_" Heldril said.

"_Then we'll put you back_" Said Saphira.

"_Thank you"_ Heldril said with gratitude.

"_Hey is there anything interesting under the water?_" Eragon asked.

"_No, not really_" Heldril said unsure.

_"__Can we go look without you attacking?_" Eragon asked.

"_I will not attack_" Heldril replied.

So they put the Serpent back in the water and then went in themselves. Swimming on and on downward until they reach the bottom. They went all around the bottom but found nothing of interest and then they saw it close to the edge of the lake they saw an big yellow egg.

"_Heldril_" Eragon called with his mind again.

"_What do you need?_" Heldril asked.

"_Can you come here?_" Asked Eragon.

"_On the way_" Was the reply and about a minute later he was there.

"_Yes_?" He asked again.

"_What is this?__" Eragon asked gesturing at the egg. _

_"__I do not know it fell with something that looked like you too but bigger I want to say about 120 years ago_." Heldril replied back.

"_Can we take it?_" He asked Heldril.

"_Sure if it is of value to you._" Heldril said and with that Eragon grabbed it.

"_Can you show me around more?"_ Saphira asked Heldril.

"_I guess_" Was the reply.

They swam and swam until they reached this hole in the bottom of the lake and went into it, it came to a air pocket they saw a huge forest alight with an unknown light.

"_Wow_" Said Eragon aloud.

"_Thank you Heldril_" Saphira said to the Serpent.

"_Your Welcome but beware for there are things up there that can kill_" He said back.

"_Like what?_" Eragon asked.

"_I have not the slightest idea."_ Heldril said.

"_Ok Thank you_" Eragon said with gratitude.

"_Up Saphira fly please_" Eragon called with his mind.

They took off the cavern was easily 3 miles in every direction. Eragon looked around and saw a big cave and eyes in it giant eyes. Eragon with his mind sensed there was something big coming up. Then a ear-splitting screech he look behind and in-front and every direction could not find the source of the voice.

"_Saphira lets go back to the Varden and come back with help we don't know what were up against_" Eragon said.

"_I think we should see_" Saphira said.

"_No, Saphira we cannot_" Eragon reasoned.

With a puff a smoke she turned around "_Your no fun_" Saphira said back.

They went back to the Varden. Went to Nasuada chambers which was now on the top floor of the cititidel.

"_State your name and business_" Said a nighthawk although he knew the answer.

"_Eragon Sladeslayer and top secret" _Eragon said.

_"Eragon Sladeslayer wishes an audience of top secret matters_" The nighthawk called into the room.

"_Send him in_" came Nasuada's voice.

The door opened and he walk through "_Nasuada….I have something_" Said Eragon as he put the dragon egg on the desk and she gasped.

"_Where did you get this?_" she asked finally.

_"On the bottom of a lake……along with a hole that goes into a forest underground we are asking permissions to go again…look for more eggs and other stuff if we can?_" Eragon asked.

"_Other stuff?" _She questioned.

"We_ don't know" _Eragon said truthfully.

_"But before you say yes we heard a screech in the forest and a friend --a serpent friend said that there is dangerous creatures there and we ask that we get two people to come with--preferably spell casters" _Eragon said.

_"Anyone in mind?" _She asked.

_"Ayra and __Blodhgarm" _He said immediately.

_"Permission granted If they wish" _She said.

_"Ok thank you" _Eragon said gratefully.

He turned getting ready to leave _"Eragon I want a full story from all for of you when you get back"_ She order.

"_Of Course my lady" _Eragon said.

Eragon went outside and looked around for a little while and saw Blodhgarm _"Hey, are you free Blodhgarm-eldest?" _Eragon asked doubtfully.

_"Yes, why Eragon Sladeslayer?" _Blodhgarm asked.

"_I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me on going to a lake to the bottom through a hole and to a forest underground with creatures." _Eragon said as though he was talking about a birthday party not something deadly.

_"I would be honored" _Blodhgarm said.

With him all the needed is Ayra. They saw her building defenses.

"_Ayra Sladeslayer i was wonderig if you will __accompany_ _me and Blodagarm on a dangeous trip_".

"_Where and when?" _Ayra asked.

_"Now and a lake" _Stated Eragon.

_"Yes, let me get a few things" _She said and ran off then they met five minutes later in the same spot.

Then they were off and underwater soon.

_"__Heldril__?" _Eragon called with his mind.

_"__You need of me Eragon?__" _Was the reply.

_"Yes, _Can you show me that hole again?" Eragon asked.

_"I will__" _Heldril said.

_"__Thank you__" _Eragon replied.

"_Blodhgarm, Ayra there's a serpent coming but he's friendly__"_ He informed them.

_"__Ok_" they said back. Heldril came and show them the hole they went through and started walking.

"_Wow_" Said Ayra.

"_Lets go_" said Eragon and there it was again a screech---everyone held there ears---.

"_Something's coming__" _Saphira cried.

_"Everyone on Saphira!" _Commanded Eragon.

_"Saphira up!" Eragon said. _

Whoosh_!._

_"What do you think we should do? _Ayra asked.

_"Find out what made that noise" _Blodhgarm replied.

_"Until then?" _Ayra asked.

_"I do not know" _Blodhgarm called back.

_"Just watch_" Suggested Eragon and they waited and watched for more than twenty minutes and then a screech came again.

"_There!" _Ayra cried.

_"What is that thing?" _Asked Eragon. In the clearing they saw the worm-dragon looking thing that was several times bigger than Saphira, it had seven heads, seven necks, one tail, two front legs, and a set of wings going into its body.

"_Should we challenge it?_" Eragon asked.

"_First try and talk to it._" Saphira suggested.

_"__Ok__" _Eragon asked.

Eragon stretch out his mind and found nothing expect screeching and then _"__What do you want in my forest?__" It said ._

"_We just want to look around_" Eragon said back.

"_No, your going to die_" It said.

"_We don't want to fight or kill you we want peace_" Eragon called back.

"_No_" it said and with that it leapt off and flew to Eragon and attacked them and they defended themselves. Eragon pulled out Brisingr and whipped off a head and two grew in its place.

"_What is that thing!_" Eragon asked Saphira opened her mouth and engulf the creature in fire.

It fled a ways then came back. Flamed it again but this time it didn't run. Saphira quickly went down dropped Ayra and Blodhgarm off and Eragon put his leg straps on and met the thing in the middle boom they hit.

It screech and Saphira kicked it in what seemed to be the stomach, it quit screeching and Eragon hit it right below the neck and five out of eight heads went off three left, Saphira grabbed one with her mouth and two with her front paws and its arms with her back legs while Eragon looped off right below the neck of the three heads "_Saphira keep a hold of them"_ Eragon cut off a head which was easily as big as his chest and put it in Saphira's biggest bag while Saphira dropped to other too.

They flew down and picked Ayra and Blodhgarm "_Did you win? Is it dead?" _Questioned Ayra.

"_We think"_ replied Eragon.

"_Do you know what that thing was Blodhgarm?__" Saphira asked._

_"No, Saphira bright scales"_ Was the answer.

"_Want to explore or go back to the Varden?"_ Eragon asked.

"_Explore came the immediate answer"_ From all three of them.

"_Ok, Saphira let us show who owns this forest" _Saphira roared long and loud and it echoed there the cave nothing answered it.

"_The first time we came here I saw a cave just over there it might have been my imagination but I thought I saw eyes to" _Eragon said.

"_Should we go see" _Eragon suggested.

"_Yes I think so" _Blodhgarm replied. So Saphira went up and up and saw the cave and flew over there.

When they got there they stopped and landed and watched for something to happen then Eragon stretched out his mind to see if there was something there he looked everywhere got off Saphira and as he was falling he looked down and saw three shape giving off massive amounts of energy. He showed what he saw to Ayra, Blodhgarm and Saphira.

"_We should go and see"_ Saphira said.

"_Are you kidding?"_ Eragon rejected "_Those things could easily kill us"_ He continued.

"_Lets have a vote" _Suggested Saphira.

"_All in favor of going in?_" Ayra and Blodhgarm rose there hands and Saphira rose her paw.

"_Alright but if we die I'm not excepting the blame" _Said Eragon.

"_I will"_ Said Saphira said with humor.

They went into the dark,damp, narrow cave walked for about fifteen minutes and Eragon saw them three huge dragons. One White, one Orange, and one purple.

Eragon fell to his knees breathless.

* * *

There we go my first chapter of my first series thing-which is not mine it, the places, an most of the chapters are CP's-

* * *

Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2:New threats

****

_**Chapter 2:New threats**_

**

* * *

**

THUP!

Blood dripped from Murtagh's mouth. "_Why do you resist?…you are my slave….nothing more!_"Then a strong mental attack hit Murtagh. "_So they shouldn't of died?…They were weak, useless… and you thought they could free you and that thing that should not be call a dragon?_" The Dark King roared.

"_Yes…_" was all he could say.

"_I think what will help you do what your told is a little agony." _The King said.

"_Maybe_" Murtagh said.

"_Take him to the dungeons till he'll await torture_" The King said. "_50 lashes' after he heals his dragon_." Said the Dark King. He walk out of the throne room down the hall up a very large spiral staircase and into the dragon hold.

"_Hey Thorn_" Said the Rider.

"_Hey Murtagh_" said the severely hurt dragon.

"_I can't heal this with magic were going to have to let age do it….We can age you through an eldunari….it will hurt_" Stated the rider with a gleam of sadness in his eyes.

"_Okay_" said the dragon.

"_Which one_?" "_This one_" said the dragon nudging a gold eldunari the size of his riders fist and when he nudged it, it went smaller and smaller till it was as small as a thumb Thorn grew as it shrunk he got an extra 3ft long and 1ft high.

The dark king was clapping as he was walking toward the rider and dragon. "_You have just helped me start a branch of magic I was hoping of starting soon_." Then he said. "_Zerola eldunari aile fli bhrlin rolstel_!" and the gold eldunari turn into an gold egg and the dark king fell to his knees and picked up the egg without much energy staggered up the stairs, "_Murtagh report to the dungeons_" and ran off to his chambers.

"_Well Thorn ill see you in a little bit later probably tomorrow_" said Murtagh.

"_Alright, goodbye Murtagh_" said Thorn.

"_Goodbye Thorn_" said Murtagh before going out of the dragon hold down the staircase down into the dungeons and into the torture room.

"_Take off your_ _tunic" _The whippier commanded and he did it "_Step up" _He commanded again and he did it. He clipped cold wet metal shackles around Murtagh's wrists' and ankles and then..

QUICHE! AAGHH! "1" said a man.

QUICHE! AAGHH! "2".

QUICHE! AAGHH! "3".

QUICHE! AAGHH! "4" he then lost count and go numb and everything went silent then he fell to the ground cold his body unearthly cold.

Then the dark king crouched down and got into Murtagh's face "50 lashes' good enough?….or you need more?……..you'll start obeying your master if you know what's good for you…".

Then he kicked Murtagh in the stomach as the same second he screams "_A__zvail"_ and Murtagh flew and hit the wall hard and then the ground where he lay unconscious.

He woke to find the ground bloody he felt his back bleeding he said "_WEISE HIEL_" and he felt his back heal and his drop in energy.

He left the dungeon to his room where he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning and went to the dragon hold. Thorn was not there and Murtagh will just wait for him. Hours past and Shruikan soon woke up.

_"Shruikan-eldest do you know where Thorn is?_" Murtagh asked.

"_He said he was going flying and hunting._" Shruikan replied.

"_Ok, Thank you_" said Murtagh Half an hour later Thorn flew in.

"_Hey Murtagh_" Thorn greeted.

"_Hey Thorn_" Murtagh said with affection.

"_Want to go flying or to tired?_" Asked the rider.

"_With you?…ill go if I haven't slept in a year"_ Said the dragon.

"_King?…can me and thorn go for a fly?_" Asked the rider.

"_Don't be gone for long if you are you'll have consequences._ Said the evil King.

"_Thank you my lord_" Said Murtagh.

"_Lets go!_" he said as jumping on the saddle.

They jumped out the dragon hold and flew to the Boer mountains they flew and flew they were a little past Furnost and decide they should turn back.

"_We should head back Thorn_" said Murtagh.

"_Yah, hey what is that?_" Thorn said.

"_I don't know, lets get closer_" When they got closer they saw a Fanghur, and a yellow Wyvern battling. He studied them watched then the Wyvern bit the Fanghur's neck and ran and started towards Thorn then the Fanghur fell for no reason.

"_Should we?_" Asked Thorn while Murtagh was buckling his leg straps and pulled out Zar'rock and said.

"_Lets practice, try not to kill_" then a ball of flames was hurled to Thorn, he quickly rolled but got hit in the foot burning it badly.

"_WEISE HEIL_" Thorn dashed to the Wyvern who had someone on its back. Stopping Thorn, Murtagh said mentally to the rider.

"_Who are you?…and who's side are you on?….the king or Varden?_ Asked Murtagh.

"_I and eight others are free and come from a distant land who do you work for?_" Asked the Wyvern rider.

"_I am forced to work for the king_" The dragon rider said.

"_Then I and the other eight will join you._" The Wyvern rider said.

"_But the Varden fight for the right reasons the king works for the wrong ones_" Murtagh said.

"_Who is in power right now?_" The rider asked.

"_The king_" Said Murtagh "_and he is evil and corrupt don't fight for him_".

"_Then why do you_?" Asked the Wyvern rider.

"_I am forced to_" Murtagh replied.

"_How?_" He asked.

"_He knows my true name and made me and my dragon swear loyalty to him in the ancient language _" Murtagh replied.

"_I don't know the meaning of this language or true names or this king but I'm going to fight this Varden_" The Wyvern rider replied.

"_No you are not_" Murtagh yell and just the same time Thorn charge the Wyvern who charged back they hit with massive impact both biting madly Thorn who was larger got the upper hand and bit the Wyvern on the neck and head then Thorn started to free woozy and then he drop for Wyvern bites are poisonous.

Murtagh cried "_WEISE HEIL_" and Thorn was healed and charge it again "_Thorn don't let it bite you a lot_" Said his partner-in-heart-and-in-mind.

"_Ok_" Thron said back.

SMASH! They hit each other and then Thorn cut the belly of the Wyvern and bit its neck and ripped out its air tube. A green liquid came spewing out it hit a tree and it instantly got soaked up and then the tree died.

"_Thorn lets go find those other eight_" They found a green one above Helgrind it saw them they told them about the other Wyvern and it screeched in pain and charged Thorn and he slowed to a stop and when it was fifteen foot away dropped down and Murtagh pulled out Zar'rock and sliced its belly open and now its on the peak of Helgrind.

Then he found one in the middle of Furnost and Melian, with that one he stood on Thorns head and jumped and split the Wyvern head open and was caught by Thorn but the rider of the Orange Wyvern plowed into the Alagaesia with tremendous force.

He was on his route back to the castle when he found another Wyvern it was gold and Thorn flew as fast as he could then the sound of thunder-they collided into the Wyvern. Thorn slashed its jaw broke it then kicked in the ribs broke several grabbed it throat and went down-Murtagh knew what he was doing and said "_VASITK_" they Wyvern's wings ripped and Thorn let go and flew to Uru'baen behind them the Wyvern and riders hit like meteors. They then went to Uru'baen where they found the four already bowing to the king.

"_Hello who are you?_" Murtagh asked

"_New enforcers of Galbatorix the great king!_" They all hummed.

"_Yes, I Think it is a great honor to serve under somebody such as Galbatorix._" Murtagh lied with a smirk.

"_Yes, we think so to_" the said.

Murtagh was tired so he went to his chambers and went to sleep

* * *

Second chapter. Hope you like


	3. Chapter 3:Plans:We got help

_**Chapter 3 part 1: Plans**_

* * *

The king had just let Thorn and Murtagh go for a fly about an hour ago. He saw a figure approaching from the xy direction in the sky. He waited and watched it was getting closer and closer.

Soon he got bored watching and saw a servant sitting doing nothing so he picked him up with magic and threw him out of the city. He watched the figure go and go until he here with a silent 'Thud' and laughed demonically.

The figure grew close enough to recognize it looked like a dragon and a rider but small and different physical features. He realized it was a Wyvern. It got closer and the king went to his dragon and dived off the cititidel on it to meet them in the courtyard.

It was a dark blue. "_Why are you here, and who are you?_" Asked the king.

"_I am Narrda this is my Wyvern Holest" _The girl rider said. "_I am here to find directions to the king but I think I found the great one"._

This drew a wicked smile upon the dark kings face. "_That I am,….That I am."_ The king said.

"_I and eight others have came from a far land to be enforcers of this land." _Narrda said.

Then a purple Wyvern flew down and landed with a red Wyvern egg. "_Ah…two are here where's the other seven?_" The king asked.

"_We do not know, we all were separated when a storm hit…but this is Yeri and his rider Hexl." _

Five minutes past and two more come a white and a black. "_ The white one is Nevo and her rider is Jehr the black is Mivio and her rider is Usrush" _The Blue Rider explained.

They all bowed when Murtagh showed up looking relatively tired but the king said nothing and Murtagh went straight to his chamber. The king and his new enforcers went to the war room while the Wyvern's got to know Shruikan.

"_Ok, your guys mission is to track and kill a dragon-rider named Eragon_. _I have nine maps to show you where to go the , you will leave in an hour because I am giving you guys a simple magic lesson and some eldunari so your Wyverns go bigger and stronger I'm putting shields up and making their skin thicker and why I do not let Murtagh go is because I want to see how good you guys are." _

An hour later they were off in to the night ready to kill Eragon.

_

* * *

_**_Chapter 3 part 2:We got Help_**

"_What should we do?_" Eragon asked.

_"__Let us lay down__" _Saphira said.

"_Lay down?__" _Eragon asked puzzled.

"_Yes, if we wake them they might attack, if we lay down and wait for the to wake up they'll be more friendly and trust us more._" Saphira said.

So they waited and waited until the orange one got up and stretched and notice them "_Who are you?_" He said in a shocked voice.

"_I am an Elf, She is An Elf, and he a Elf-Human-dragon-rider and she is a dragon._" Said Blodhgarm immediately "_And I am Blodhgarm, he is Eragon, she is Ayra, and she is Saphira and we are friends_".

Not know how to act the orange dragon woke up his comrades. They all three got up. "_Why are you hear_" Asked the white one.

"_We are here to find something to overthrow the king._" Said Eragon.

"_What king?_" Asked the Orange dragon".

_A mad king named Galbatorix who his dragon was killed by urgals and he and Morzan one of thirteen of the forsworn stole a black dragon egg after begging for a another stole that one and made it hatch threw magic and started killing everyone who stood in they're way and I am now the last free dragon rider--I think--_" Eragon said.

"_We would fight but we can not fit threw the hole and there's something out there that is dangerous we can not defeat it"_ The orange dragon said.

Eragon went over to Saphira and pulled out the worm-dragons head "_This_" he asked pointing at the head.

"_Yes, but that head you cut two have grown in its place"_ the purple dragon talked for the first time.

"_I encounter that problem too what you do is cut right under the neck._" Said Eragon.

"_Well it's dead that's all that matters"_ The White one said.

"_Yes, it is anyway if we make that hole bigger will you fight? _Eragon asked.

"_If you can I will"_ the white one said "_Me to_" said the purple one "_And me_" said the orange one.

"_Good, lets see what we can do then_" They walked back out and walked to the hole and all four dragons started digging a little bit later.

"_We need to leave"_ Eragon said abruptly "_Stand back_" "_**Elemo heldr slebn kialo" **_'BOOM' a gigantic force hit the rock and the hole became huge and Eragon Sladeslayer blacked out.

The four dragons, two elves, and dragon rider went through the hole Eragon still unconsciousness and the three big wild dragons that needed help had made it. Then went up the lake and to the Varden where Eragon awoke several hours later with a big headache and sat up.

"_Are you ok Eragon!" _said three people at the same time.

He stood up-he was still out of energy and fell right over "_Ah…no I got a huge headache and out of energy will somebody heal me PLEASE!" _Pleaded Eragon.

"_**WEISE HEIL**_" Ayra cried.

"_Ah…Thank you_" Said Eragon.

"_Ok Eragon, what happened" _Nasuada asked.

"_Well we went down there and fought this thing-_Eragon ran and got the head_-and then met these three dragons and blasted a hole and woke up" _Said Eragon.

"_And I still go next morning right?" _Asked Eragon

"_Yah,"_ She answered.

"_Ok, can I bring a wild dragon and an Elf?__" _he asked.

"_Sure who and who?" _she asked.

"_Whoever wants to come."_ He said.

"_I do" _Ayra said.

"_Ok, so now a dragon.__" _Said Eragon.

"_I will__" said the White dragon. _

_"__Can Ayra ride you with a saddle?__" _Eragon asked.

"_If she wants__" _said the white dragon.

"_Ayra?" _Eragon asked unsure of the answer.

"_It would be an honor_" Said Ayra.

"_Alright Eragon bring Queen Islanzadí this"_ Handing him the egg.

_"Dismissed" _Said Nasuada_. _

_"I'll go to the tanner and get a saddle made for his size"_ Said Eragon.

After they got the saddle Saphira walked to Eragon's tent they reached the tent and Eragon got off he undid the buckles of the saddle and took it off threw it in his tent. He fell into his tent onto his bed and said "_Goodnight Saphira_".

She said "_Goodnight little one_".

* * *

Eragon woke up and walked outside to find Saphira not outside then she dropped and landed in front of him with a deer in her mouth.

"_What is that Saphira?_" Asked Eragon.

"_I believe humans call it deer_" joked Saphira.

"_Not what I meant_" Said Eragon laughing.

"_I kilt to many so I kept this for a snack_" She said.

"_Ok, well lets get Ayra and….we never found out there names._" Eragon realized.

"_The white one is Tyhra the purple one is Fardi the orange is_ _Kelve._" Saphira revealed.

"_Alright lets get Ayra, Tyhra and the saddle_".

So they went to the tanner and saw Tyhra already had the saddle on. They soon found Ayra walking towards them. She got on and instantly tied the straps and grabbed the reins.

"_I can do this_" Eragon heard Ayra muttering under her breath nervously.

"_Still want to do this Ayra?_" Eragon asked.

"_Ya, I got this_" Ayra said unsure.

Then they were off flying slow so Ayra could get unconsumed to it. When they were many miles from the Varden they saw a shape in the sky but then it went out of sight. It got dark and they made camp Saphira just gnawing on the deer and Eragon started a fire.

"_I'm going hunting I will be back in an hour or so_" Tyhra said.

"_Want me to come with__?_" Saphira asked quickly swallowing the deer.

"_Only if you want_" Tyhra said.

They both flew off into the night leaving Ayra and Eragon alone. "_So how was your first ride alone?_" Eragon asked

"_It was different" _Ayra said The next few minutes were quite.

Ayra went over to Tyhra's saddle and grabbed out of it her sleeping bag while Eragon got his. Eragon put his down and Ayra put hers down beside of Eragon's. Eragon lay awake for several hours wondering if they were ever going to be together. Saphira landed and then Tyhra who quickly laid down next to each other and fell asleep. Eragon got did not get any sleep that night. Ayra woke up then Saphira and then Tyhra who nudged Saphira affectingly they touched noses and Eragon felt a emotion of affection coming through him and Saphira's bond. They waited there and then Eragon fell asleep.

* * *

CLANCK! CLANCK! CLACK! CLANCK! CLACK! Eragon could see there was an elf and a human sword fighting then the human muttered a spell the elf was thrown back. In the back a huge golden dragon smashed into a smaller red dragon. The Red dragon grabbed the golden by the throat the golden dragon grabs the red ones jaws and pulls the jaws open and the golden dragon bites the red one on the left for-leg and rips back breaking it. Then the human send a magical black disc at the golden dragon and it cuts off his right for-leg. The Dragon howls in pain and so does the elf. Then the human mutters a spell that made the elf and dragon unconscious. Then Eragon was just looking at the elf who awoke in a dungeon with his dragon beside him its right arm still not helped. The elf tired to heal it but couldn't he realized that the forsworn had done something to him and he cut the cuffs which were barely in his range of capabilities. Stumbled to his dragon and went through the roof.

* * *

Then Eragon woke up sweating badly he realized it was Oromis and Glaedr. He stood up and saw Tyhra already saddled and Saphira standing by him, Eragon saddled her and told Saphira of the dream and they discuss this dream and said they would talk about it later with Glaedr. Ayra got onto Tyhra and Eragon got on Saphira and they flew off. They got to Gil'ead at dusk.

"_You finally made it Eragon Sladeslayer and Saphira bright scales_" Said Queen Islanzadí not taking her eyes off Tyhra.

Bowing in the style of the elves. Eragon said courteously "Atra esterní ono thelduin."

Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr." The queen said back.

"_Who is this?_" She asked.

"_This is Tyhra"_ Said Eragon.

"_Tyhra this is Queen Islanzadí ally of the Varden._" Eragon said as he and Ayra were dismounting.

"_Can we go to your quarters please?_" They went to her quarters which was a giant tent big enough for both dragons and four more. Ayra and Eragon sat down while Saphira and Tyhra laid down beside each other and stared into each others eyes. Eragon went into his saddle bag and pulled out the egg.

"_Where did you find this?_" Islanzadí asked.

"_At the bottom of the lake and found him and two others through a hole that goes into a cave in it a forest-the hole was to small for them to go through"_ Eragon answered.

"_Well after the funeral I will go and summon all of my people and have them try for a dragon_" Said Islanzadí.

"_Ok, where do we sleep_" Eragon asked.

"_There are a few tents over there._" She said wrapping up the egg and sticking it in a bag, walking out the tent, and pointing at a cluster of tents.

"_Then I am going to sleep I didn't get much of it last night."_ Eragon said and stated.

"_Good-night Eragon Sladeslayer_" Said Ayra and then Islanzadí.

Eragon finally found a tent. He fell asleep. When he was asleep he became aware that there some extra pressure was on the bed but quickly when back to his dreams. He awoke to find Ayra asleep next to him he put his arm around her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up. Going fast.


	4. Chapter 4:Searching but knowing

Chapter 4: Searching but Knowing

Murtagh awoke before dawn, and stayed awake in bed just watching the wall. About two hours pass and he decides to go walk to the dragon-hold. He gets up walks out of the room down the hallway up a flight of stairs and as he was walking by the throne room.

"_Murtagh, come I got a mission for you." _Said the dark king.

"_Yes, my lord, what is it?_" Murtagh replied hurt and broke.

"_I want you to try and find those other five Wyverns, you and Thorn are leaving as soon as you get Thorn saddled aren't you._" Demanded the dark king but his master.

"_Of course, my lord_" Replied Murtagh not trying to resist anymore.

He went up the stairs again to find his dragon sleeping. "_Thorn wake up_" Told the rider to his dragon.

"_Hey Murtagh what's the occasion?_" Asked Thorn the red dragon.

"_We've got a mission to find the other five Wyvern"_ Said Murtagh.

"_Ok_" Said the dragon.

Murtagh saddled and jumped on and they were off looking for one of five Wyverns for the other four are already dead. He decided to flew towards Kuasta and they pasted a mountain with a huge blood spot on it so they flew down and down and saw the last one it was Red, and nearly not disguisable. They left and looked around just wandering and went to the one on top of the peak of Helgrind and then to Uru'baen into the castle and to the dark king.

"_Sir, I found two of the five Wyvern and they are dead."_ Murtagh said.

"_Show me" _The king said. Murtagh showed the king going to Kuasta and seeing the blood spot and then the Wyvern and then Helgrind and terminated the image.

"_And you didn't find the other three?"_ The king asked.

"_No, sir_" Murtagh said.

"_Ok, look until you do, don't come back till you found at least two or a week has pasted." _The King said.

"_Yes'sir._" Murtagh said.

He went to Thorn and told him and off they went. They went and went and then it got dark and they set-up camp then whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. Thorn got up and Murtagh riding bear-back darted up and flew fast and caught up to nine Wyverns One green, two red, one gold, two yellow, one brown, and two purple.

"_Wait_" Called Murtagh.

All nine slowed and stopped.

"_Who do you work for" _Called the biggest Wyverns rider.

"_The King of this land" _Said Murtagh.

"_Take me to him"_ He said.

"_Let me pack my things first_" Murtagh said as he was returning to camp.

"_We'll be waiting_" As Murtagh was coming back they turned around and let Murtagh lead the way to the King.

As the party of ten was entering the dragon-hold the king was walking down it "_King, look, more enforcers."_ Said Murtagh.

"_Good, come here_" Said the King.

"_We are yours too command my liege"_ said the Green Wyvern rider as he was bowing.

"_Name yourselves_" command the evil King.

"_Helner and my Wyvern Dirku_" Said a red rider.

"_Kilndin and my Wyvern Lidren_" a yellow rider.

"_Geflin and my Wyvern Jeaml_" Said the green rider.

"_Kara and my Wyvern Pilr_" said a female purple rider

"_Unlde and my Wyvern Raen_" the gold rider.

"_Mirdle and my Wyvern Liple_" said a female red rider.

"_Bolidr and my Wyvern Poila_" the other purple rider said.

"_Hreal and my Wyvern Tyor_" said the brown rider.

"_Selier and my Wyvern Vealr."_ said the Yellow rider.

"_Well your teacher Murtagh will give you a sense of the ancient language and fighting skills and I will give you a few eldunari to make your Wyverns grow, give your Wyverns thicker skins and put some wards on you.__" _Stated the evil King.

So they grow some and now Murtagh is training them.

"_Ok, uhh, I never was a teacher so you need to help me out and pay full attention. So first is I'm going to see what you guys got in magic wise." _

_"__Thorn I need a demonstration, let all the pain flow into me_" He took out Zar'rock and said "_Do as I do"._

He took Zar'rock and sliced Thorn's shoulder and said "_**WEISE HEIL**_".

They cut there Wyvern and said it and they healed. "_Ok, that is your greatest defense now the offense." _Murtagh said.

"_**Brisingr**_" and a fire bolt hit a tree and incinerated it.

"_Now you try_" Murtagh said as they were preparing the words and then nine fire bolts hit one tree and a massive expulsion was made which shook the countryside.

A crater three feet deep and seven across was made.

"_Ok, now fighting skills_" Murtagh jumped on Thorn and said.

"_To be every effective use a combination of both magic and fighting. Begin free for all!_" Then all ten of then jumped off and started attacking each other.

"_Slave…nothing more…obey if you know what's good for you" _These words rang there Murtagh's head.

"_Ahhh….no…I am not a slave!_" and with that he dived down and pulled out Zar'rock and cut an unexpected Wyverns head off. "_**VASITK**_" Another Wyvern plummeted. "_**Brisingr**_" Burst of fire and down it goes. Going by one and slices off it's left wing they drop. The other five get on him by now firing fire after fire bolt he goes and slices ones stomach open and cuts its throat. The other four start biting Thorn "_**Brisingr**_" another goes down in flames.

"_**VASITK**_" One more falls. "_**WEISE HEIL**_" Thorn blasted them with fire and they both go down dead then they run from the king he will try to kill Murtagh bthe cannot feel the kings presences. "_Is he free?". _Then in the distant he saw at least forty Wyverns.


	5. Chapter 5:Company

Chapter 5:Company

Nasuada today is bored at her office so she decides to go and look around the city.

"_Nasuada have you decided the day we're going to do the siege of Belatona?_" Asked a general

"_No, I haven't, I will call a war meeting when I do though._" Said Nasuada and walked away.

She saw Roran Stronghammar "_Hello, strong hammer" _Nasuada said as she was walking by.

_"Hello my lady_" Said Roran back while walking the other way.

She walked over to the courtyard and saw the two dragons letting the children play on them.

"_Hello Fardi and Kelve_" greeted Lady Nasuada.

"_Hello my lady_" said Kelve

"_As of mine_" said Fardi.

"_Yes, I was wondering if we could find you to riders to heal you in future battles-probably elves what do you think?_" Nasuada Asked.

"_Very well I will but I get to chose the Elf._" Kelve stated

"_Same as me_" Fardi said afterwards.

"_Of Course, Let me get the elves in the city._" So she went around gathering elves, elf after elf she asked "_Do you want to be a rider I got an opportunity for you just follow me_" They all followed and she brought seven elves back.

Kelve instantly said "_I want the blue-furred one_"

"_I want this one_" Fardi said while nudging a female elf

"_I am Fardi_" he said

"_I am Lopry"_ she said back

"_I am Blodhgarm, Kelve I was with Eragon when we got you._" Said Blodhgarm.

"_Lets go make saddles shall we?_" So the dragons and there new riders went off to tanner.

"_I need two very large saddles big enough for these too._" Nasuada explained

"_Ok, I thought you were going to want them, I'm almost done with the second."_ The tanner continued

"_The other one is right here_" he said while walking out with a giant saddle.

"_I'm almost done with the second so it don't matter who gets this one." _Said the tanner.

Blodhgarm offer "_You can have it Lopry_" he continued "_you can train I will sleep I healed twenty-three people and I'm incredibly tired."_ "_Good night everyone_" he said and then he turned around and just looked at the sky

"_Lady Nasuada, Thorns coming._" Said Blodhgarm.

"_Go up and see what he wants use force if necessary would you? _Asked Nasuada

"_Yes'ma" _Said Blodhgarm picking up the saddle from the ground and strapping it he got on strapped the leg straps and they were off.

"_Murtagh what do you want?_" called Blodhgarm from across from his dragon.

_"__He's unconscious help us please_" came Thorn's voice.

"_Alright, fly down and lay down._" Said Blodhgarm and he did it.

"_Lady Nasuada, if I may I say they should be able to stay here on your terms of course" _Said Blodhgarm

"_My terms are that Thorn and Murtagh be shackled and guarded by forty Varden each and when Murtagh comes around he is to be questioned." _Spoke Lady Nasuada.

It was a day and a half later Murtagh woke up. "_Ahhh, finally your awake"_ came a voice from his left and then continued "_I will go and get Lady Nasuada."_

A man left and Murtagh counted thirty-nine soldiers.

"_Thorn?_" Asked Murtagh

"_Murtagh__!_" Thorn called.

"_Hey, what's going on?_" the red rider asked

"_You will soon find out_" Just then Nasuada walked in.

"_Why have you come?"_ Her voice came after a while

"_I believe I have broken my dreaded curse" _Murtagh said.

"_How do we know your not lying?"_ She asked

"_I don't not know but there is a new threat, Wyverns, like dragons but poisonous and can't breathe fire."_ he answered

"_There are eight-teen I killed thirteen, nine in one fight and four each at different times, and I saw one spattered on a wall, but we I was coming here I saw at least forty but with the two dragons outside me and Eragon I think we'll be able to do it." _Murtagh said

"_There's five dragons on the Vardens side including you but I'm going to have to keep you on this wall until Eragon gets back which should be today or tomorrow I just talked to him and the funeral just got over two or three hours ago is that a problem?" _Said Nasuada

"_It is not a problem if you get me and thorn some food and water" _He replied

"_Get him some water and some food" _Said Nasuada

"_Kelve and Fardi can you get some deer for Thorn?_" Asked Nasuada.

"_Yes, we'll be back soon__." _They replied

"_You and you" _Nasuada said pointing at a pair of soldiers "_Get a bathtub, bring it to Thorn the red dragon and fill it up with water"_


	6. Chapter 6:Round two

**_Chapter 6: Round two_**

_

* * *

_

Eragon woke up the next morning with Ayra lying on his arm like a pillow. He let her lay there, just watching her she was so beautiful.

She woke up an hour after he did, "_Hello Beautiful_" Eragon said.

Ayra blushed and kissed him. "_Hello Sladeslayer._" said Ayra.

They sat together just watching the fire that was started with magic and the stream was transferred to Aren so it didn't drain Eragon energy.

_"Lets go and fly to the Varden" _Eragon suggested

"_Yes, I agree._" Ayra said and she kissed him again this time they kissed and kissed.

After they got done with everything they were doing. They stayed under the covered and cuddled they stayed there for all day till they saw four shapes pass over head. So they quickly got dressed and on there dragons and in the air.

"_Ayra watch out and be careful"_ Eragon said worried

"_Keep your mind in the fight if there's to be one_."She said firm.

Then four things that looked like dragons but clearly not dropped out of the sky.

"_Surrender or die!_" called a voice

"_What are those?_" Eragon asked his party members clearly confused.

"_Wyverns, poisonous small dragons that can't breathe fire._" Tyhra stated.

"_Can we beat them?_" Eragon asked worried

"_Easily_" He said confidante.

"_No, we will not surrender." _Eragon said.

"_Then die!" _He Wyverns rider said.

"_You first!_" and Saphira rushed forward blowing fire as they went.

They fire engulfed the wards and they suffocated and the Wyvern and rider got burned and killed. Then Tyhra bite right through the wards and into the skull of the Wyvern it dying and Tyhra getting poisoned.

**"**_**WEISE HEIL**_" and he was healed.

One of the Wyverns riders jumped with amazing strength at Ayra and Eragon jumped off of Saphira and stab the rider through the throat and his Wyvern screaming in pain and falling, and the other running he was fast and they could not caught him then four birds looking-things dropped from the sky and smashed into the Wyvern biting and tearing and it fell to the ground dead.

"_What and who are you?_" said Eragon projecting his thoughts to the bird thing.

"_We are humans these are our Griffins and we are sworn enemies with Wyverns._" said a Griffin rider as they were flying towards Eragon and Ayra.

"_I am Melvin my Griffin Thor we are the leaders of this squad._" said the Griffin leader

"_I am Nevi my Griffin Jadi"_ a Griffin rider said.

"_I am Belvo my Griffin Flelr" _said another and finally

"_I am Ayva my Griffin Heloven"_ said the last one.

"_How many are there of you?_" asked Eragon

"_Thounds of us_" Said Melvin

"_How many are coming to join you?_" Asked Ayra

"_All of them"_ Melvin said again

"_How many Wyverns are there?_ Asked Ayra

"_Three to four thousand less than us._" He said with a grin

"_Good lets go to the Varden."_ Suggested Eragon

"_Yes, let us._" Ayra said.

They got to the Varden and only just landed

"_Lady Nasuada wishes your audience_ Eragon Sladeslayer" Said a messenger

"_When?"_ Eragon asked

"_About to days ago._" The messenger replied with a smile.

_"Take me" _Eragon said as he was dismounting.

The messenger took Eragon, Ayra, Saphira and Tyhra to Nasuada.

"_Hello Lady Nasuada what do you want of me?" _Eragon asked nicely.

"_I need your opinion on something"_ She said

"_Eragon I smell Thorn_" Saphira said

"_Yah, I think that is what this about"_ Eragon admitted.

"_Eragon come with me, Ayra you can come to, but Saphira and Tyhra I don't think will fit." _said Nasuada

They went through the camp in a hallway and through a door within it a small chamber surrounded with guards. On the wall in chains was Murtagh.

"_Eragon what do you think, he said he broke the connect with Galbatorix but how can I know for sure?_" Nasuada said

"_Say it, say it in the ancient language."_ Eragon told Murtagh

"_Unu Tdear kelad haeldss dald ka heta alder Galbatorix." _Murtagh said.

"_What did he say?" _Nasuada asked not taking her eyes off of Murtagh

"_I have broken the connection with the dark king Galbatorix" _Ayra said.

"_Alright I guess we have another rider_" Nasuada said.

"_Unshackle him and show him to his room._" She ordered

"_Oh, Nasuada there are new threats and new reinforcements." _Eragon said

"_I know of the threats and Murtagh said he saw forty of them" _Nasuada said

"_No, there's thousands, but thousands more of the good guys." _Eragon said.

"_And, what are these new reinforcements?" _Nasuada asked

"_Come, ill show you." _Eragon said as they were leaving he went up and then out, and to the court yard where he found Kelve, Tyhra, Fardi, Heloven, Jadi, Flelr, Thor and they're riders.

"_What are they?_" Nasuada asked pointing at the Griffins.

"_They are Griffins and allies." _Eragon replied.

Just then a Terrible screech sounded and Eragon looked up and a few miles out there was a two-headed dragon, He jumped on Saphira as Ayra, Blodhgarm, Murtagh, and Lopry jumped on there dragons and soared off with the griffins to the too-headed dragon. As Eragon got closer he noticed that it was the thing what seven heads but now only two

"_That's a hydra!"_ Said Nevi.

"_A what?_" Asked Eragon

"_A..A hydra…something that's heads grow back if you cut them off, you've got to freeze it, or burn it but I don't think fire will work against this one, it looks to big, and old."_ He replied.

"_Ok, everyone this is the deal we're going to get it on the ground and use the strongest ice spell._" Eragon said as he and Saphira went down with them following "_The spell is Jlernk vrloaf tefriss_" Eragon revealed.

"_When I start you start._" Eragon said.

The beast got closer and closer. Then everyone screamed the spell and ice slowly started to form around the Hydra it broke out

"_Up everyone, we fight with swords now._" Eragon said.

Then the nine riders smashed against the Hydra and they fought and fought. Eragon knowing exactly knowing where to hit and they didn't so one would go off and too would grow.

"_Stop, you guys are hitting it wrong, hit it under the neck._" Eragon suggested but now it had over thirty heads and attacking wildly.

"_Fall back, and attack right after I do._" Eragon said and they did it and Eragon hit it right under the neck five heads fell.

Then Murtagh hit it in the wing and it started to fly lopsided, it hit the ground hard with a dust cloud to follow and we chased it dug at an extraordinary rate, and it was gone they couldn't catch it. It got away t reeck havoc.

* * *

Wells theres 6 it took me awhile to start this one but its my favorite so far. :)


	7. Chapter 7:Gathering of evil:Final battle

_**Chapter 7:Gathering of evil**_

* * *

Galbatorix sat on his dark throne, contemplating what he should do when he finds that traitor Murtagh, maybe rip out his eyes and fed them to his dragon. Maybe throw him as far as he could and watch Thorn try and catch his rider. Maybe bury him from his neck down and put giant fire ants on him and listen to him scream or maybe just slice his dragons throat in front of him or maybe a series of the events. With so many possibilities he didn't know what to do. He went to the balcony and saw some shapes coming towards him, He walked down the staircase and all the way across the huge castle, and though the giant doors to the courtyard.

"_I don't want your names, you are the 1__st__ regiment, nothing else!_" The dark king said as he was looking a well over hundred Wyverns and more landing by the second. Then a terrible

screech went through the air and a beast erupted through the ground, it was huge and easily three times the size of Shruikan, and with so many heads.

"_It's a Hydra, battle positions!_" Said a Wyvern rider and they took off.

"_Halew_" and the Hydra froze.

"_What do you want?__" _asked Galbatorix.

"_Death!_" the Hydra said.

"_There's plenty of that coming soon_" Galbatorix replied with a evil smile.

"_Good I want this one most_" he showed a picture of Eragon on Saphira.

"_Kill the human but not the dragon_" Said Galbatorix.

"_Ok, master but cut off my heads, all of them until I say stop and heal my wing._ The Hydra said Galbatorix was puzzled and only caught off one and then it grew back into two and he started slashing wildly while laughing.

"_I will present you with a rider and bond you and him together._ The evil king said.

"_Ok, when will I attack?_" asked the Hydra

"_Tomorrow_" the dark king said.

"_And you, you are not the captain of this regiment._" The dark king said as he was pointing at the Wyvern rider who told them to get into battle positions.

"_I get to pick who it is, and it is you"_ He said pointing at a female rider of a green Wyvern.

"_You are second in command"_ He said pointing at a male rider and his purple Wyvern.

_"You two in command will be the largest so come in here so I can make you bigger, than I will pick 48 other Wyverns to get bigger._" Said the Dark king

"_You come I got to get you a rider_" stated the dark king.

"_Every magician is to report to the courtyard now_" Said the dark king projecting his thoughts out to everyone in the city.

One by one everyone showed up each going in front of the Hydra and let it reach into they're minds. "_No, no, no, no, no, maybe step over there, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, maybe, no, no, maybe_" The Hydra said over and over till there was twelve people left, and then, "_No, no, no, no, no, maybe, no, no, no, no, maybe, no_" said the Hydra.

He stayed in the first ones mind for over fifteen minutes, then when to the next.

"_You_" the Wyvern said as all four-hundred-or-more heads surrounding a female spellcaster.

"_Guliegl notlx jabt kiatoiz hdfeamnd _" the dark king recited over and over until both the Hydra and the girl was three hundred foot in the air then they went slowly down and touched the ground.

"_Hydra touch the girl_" The dark king said, and it touched her and she screamed and all over her body were red lines not like veins but with a ghostly red glow popping up, then the scream slowly turned into a laugh and she looked down, her eyes were pure black even the white is just pure black.

"_Alright, you and your Hydra will teach these Wyvern riders._" said the dark king

"_You do not command me!_" Said the girl

"_I don't?… you are of this city and_" he was cut off by the girl.

"_I am Belovi the shade of all shades put in one and rider of Hydras, you do not command me!_" Said the shade

With that the dark king froze her like he did with the hydra and the hydra attacked then the dark king drop his spell and then froze both and entered her mind and found her true name and of her Hydra he said them they were long and complicated but finally got them and made them swear loyally in the ancient language, it was long and difficult speech that took over an hour so they could not do the same thing as Murtagh and let them go

_"Now you will leave here at the break of_ _dawn and go with the 1__st__ regiment to the Varden and attack._" the king stated in ancient language so they had to then told the 1st regiment that they had better not mess up. Then the exhausted king went in the castle doors, though the hallway and into his chambers where he fell asleep.

* * *

_**Chapter 7:final battle.**_

Eragon woke up holding Ayra in his arms, they were in the same tent, Ayra decided to move in with him but Eragon instead moved in with her so she didn't have to move everything, he looked up and saw the gold and diamond flower Eragon sung for her when they were running through the empire. He stayed there watching her sleep, about an hour later she awoke

"_Good morning Eragon my love."_ Ayra said with a smile

"_Good morning Ayra my love_" Eragon said smiling bigger than hers.

"_I love you" _Eragon said

"_I love you too_" Ayra said this is the happiest thing he ever heard, then he kissed her, and they kissed and they kissed and kissed, and then got up and went to the courtyard to find several hundreds of griffins sleeping in the courtyard and with a griffin keeping watch, he rose and with his rider on his back,

"_Hello, we were told to come here by four other griffins_" The griffin rider said.

"_Yes, there are four of them here, and how many ore there now?"_ Eragon asked

"_five-hundred-twenty-three, I mean five-hundred-twenty-seven." _the rider said

"_F-f-f-five-hunderd? _Eragon asked not believing

"_and twenty-seven._" the griffin stated like it was an un-significant number.

"_Well welcome to the Varden I will get my Lady._" Eragon said walking away,

He went to Lady Nasuada's chambers and the night guard asked "_State your name and business" _

_"Eragon Sladeslayer, important business. _Eragon said

"_Eragon Sladeslayer asks of an audience of important business._" Night hawk called into the room.

"_Send him in_" came a voice inside the room.

"_Hello my lady, you need to come down to the courtyard pretty soon_" Eragon said as he was walking in the room "_And you should like get me a card so I can just walk in"_

"_Ok, I will_" Nasuada said back,

"_Ok, goodbye_" Eragon said. He went back down to his tent with Ayra and they kissed and laid down and stared into each others eyes about an hour after they got done, they laid there some more then got dress.

"_I haven't seen Ronan in a while, I'm going to, I would like it if you came too, will you?"_ Asked Eragon hopefully

"_I would like that a lot" _Ayra replied and so they went clear across the camp, and too Roran's tent and Eragon knocked on his sword,

"_Come in_" Came in Roran's voice came and Ayra and Eragon went in.

"_Hello cousin, where's Katrina?" _Asked Eragon,

"_She went over to a friends tent earlier_" Roran said back

_"Oh, well this is Ayra_" Eragon said

"_Hello Ayra_" Roran said nodding his head

"_Hello, Roran_" Ayra said back.

"_What brings you too here?_" Roran asked.

"_Nothing just seeing you"_ Eragon said back

"_and you?_" Roran asked looking at Ayra

"_Nothing, just with Eragon, meeting new people_" Ayra answered.

"_Yes, well I have things to do, I imagine you and Eragon know about the siege of Belatona, and well Nasuada just promoted me to third in command of the Varden."_ Roran said proudly.

"_Well congratulations" _Eragon said to Roran, with that they left and went to lady Nasuada's chambers.

_"Hello, Eragon Sladeslayer, you have a pass to go in whenever you want_" Said the nighthawk, and with Ayra right behind, the nighthawk stopped her,

"_Stat your name, and business_" he said to her

"_Ayra Sladeslayer, and with Eragon._" Said Ayra.

"_Ayra wishes an aud---_" the nighthawk was saying as he was cut off by Nasuada

"_Oh, she can have a pass too." _Nasuada said rudely

_"Hello my lady, have you seen the courtyard yet?_" Eragon asked

"_No, I've been busy of how to take the city from the ground._" She said

"_You don't need to_" Eragon revealed

"_Just come down to the courtyard and see._" Ayra filled in.

"_Ok, lets go_" She said agreeing and as she walked by the nighthawk.

"_Those two can go threw without an investigation_ _of who they are" _Nasuada stated

"_Yes, my lady, I'm sorry_" The nighthawk said

"_Don't be, just now you know_" Nasuada said, and they walked down the citadel, through the door, through the Varden and into the courtyard.

"_How many are there?"_ Nasuada asked

"_five-hundred-twenty-seven" _Eragon stated with a smile

"_Well then we attack tomorrow_" Nasuada stated

"_Ok, then I and the others will train them" _Eragon said

"_Alright, all Griffins fighting for the Varden and against Galbatorix and the Wyverns?_" Eragon asked knowing the answer and it was 527 "_Yes"_'s.

"_Good, now we will assault the city of Belatona in three days while the Varden is marching there._" Nasuada said, then a screech Eragon recognized all to well, it was the Hydra, with that Eragon ran to the castle-wall where the dragons were, and saddled Saphira while Murtagh was saddling Thorn and the other three were saddling there's and jumped on and into the air five dragons and over five hundred Griffins were flying towards what is soon to be one of the biggest aerial battles ever.

They got closer and closer and the Griffins and dragons were flying up higher and higher until they where above the Wyverns and then dropped everywhere you could see Wyverns colliding with three or more Griffins, but all five dragons went for the Hydra with a girl on top, and then she started firing fire bolts at them, and Eragon and Ayra got a weird chill that made there hair stand up.

"_It is I, Belovi the shade of all shades, come for revenge on you to for killing me twice!_" she said.

Wyvern after Wyvern hit the ground, not many Griffins went down for there superior number until there wasn't that many Wyvern's left and they surrounded it, the five dragon-riders charge for the Hydra with over four-hundred heads. It easily made the back away until Murtagh got it on the belly and made all of the heads turn and Eragon went surging forward and chopped off at least thirty heads, and Ayra and Blodhgarm attacked from the sides taking many heads and Lopry attacked from above, the shade said something Eragon didn't catch but everyone was thrown off and away, everyone quickly regained altitude and regrouped, they separted and attacked again while the shade was slicing off heads, three attacked all but Ayra who was flying below the Hydra and Eragon who was going higher and higher with Saphira, and then jumped off, Murtagh jumped off of Thorn and challenged him without being attacked by the Hydra, he fought valiantly but was cut in the leg and arm and he dropped Zar'rock, he was now defenseless and was being attacked by the shade Eragon had Brisingr in his grasp and closer and closer as the shade was about to lope off Murtagh's head Eragon cried "_Brisingr!_" and his sword caught fire and the shade looked up just in time to get a sword through the stomach but shades only died with something piecing they're hearts and Murtagh knew this so he quickly grabbed a dagger from his belt and stabbed the shade in the heart, then a horrible scream, and the Hydra started snapping at them and they got off just in time to get caught by Tyhra and Ayra. They were getting chased and Saphira and Thorn dropped below Tyhra and Eragon and Murtagh jumped onto their on dragons and strapped in, all the Wyverns but two huge ones were dead or to hurt to fight by now so all of the Griffins and dragons surrounded the Hydra who was screeching loudly, and the two Wyverns attacked and fifty or so Griffins attacked and kilt it fast and easy.

"_Aim for right below the neck_" Eragon shouted a mental thought to everyone, and the dragons and griffins all attacked, head after head fell then the Griffins opened their mouths and shot mist out and once it hit the Hydra it froze, and fell and hit the ground with a loud clash that sounded like a twenty-ton vase hit the ground, it was dead.


	8. Chapter 8:Rage

Chapter 8:rage

The dark king sat on his throne wandering why he hasn't got news from his shade and Hydra yet, they couldn't of won, they had two dragons on their side against over a hundred Wyverns and a shade riding a Hydra.

He went to his balcony and watched over the city of Uru'baen, he was looking and he saw a messenger running towards the castle, he quickly ran down the stairs and meet the messenger halfway up the stairs, the messenger stopped, panting and when the king got to him and still did not say anything he was out of breath and the king did not like this.

"_Speak you fool!_" snarled the king.

"_Sir, Regiment 1, the shade, and the hydra have been destroyed._" the messenger said panting every other word_,_ the king did not like this and smacked him.

"_Anything else?_" the king asked.

"_Yes, there are five dragons and the count of unknown flying beasts go into the hundreds_" the messenger said, then the dark king grew irritated then the messenger was thrown out of the window of the staircase, where he fell all the way down and ended with a thud just for brining the bad news the man was killed.

The king walked up the stair case, to his Throne room, found his servant and told them to get the best three swordsmen in the city, and the servant quickly ran and got them.

"_Pick a weapon_" said the king and all three picked their swords and the king drew his two out, one was black and the other was silver of his first dragon.

"_Begin_" said the king.

He was rushed by all three of the swordsman block, duck, block, slash, block, slash, thrust, slash, slash, vertical slash, he hit one in the head with it killing him, horizontal slash and cut others neck, slash, slash, slash, putting hundreds of tiny cuts on him then hit him across the wrist with one and he fell bleeding to death.

_"Get these out of here_" the dark king commanded a servant.

_"Then get back up here"_ The king said when he was leaving and sat on his throne a little later the servant came back.

_"Yes my liege?_" the servant asked.

_"Jump out that window_" The king said calmly pointly to a window in the center.

_"Sir?_" the servant asked.

"_Jump out that window_" The king said still with his calm voice, the servant went over to the window and looked down and with one look back, he jumped and the dark king look over the window sill and through the window and saw the splattered servant and the kings bad mood was lifted.

The king got up and walked down to the lower city where to heads of the Hydra were put, picked the three that where caught off from the middle Hydra's head up and went to the dungeons, he grabbed a cauldron and placed one head in it, called three witches and six spell casters.

"_Put in the ingredients"_ The dark king told the witches.

The three witches moving so fast they were a blur, ingredient after ingredient was put in it, the king didn't see all of the ingredients and he didn't care, he knew it would work.

"_It is done my lord_" said a witch under a purple hat.

"_Good_" said the dark king.

They chanted a spell over and over until the cauldron was boiling and when everything was done, the witch said to kick it over and he did when the acid was poured out the only thing left was a baby Hydra that was growing rapidly, on the way it took out the front door, and when it got out it was almost as big as Shruikan and still growing and soon he was as big as the first, he stood there gazing at it.

"_Get the cauldron and the ingredients._" Said the dark king pleased.

They did that twice more, and each time the same results, the spell casters in the city were called to the courtyard and none of them turn into shades when they turned into their riders, the king went to his throne room and sat in his throne, thinking of what to do next, about an hour later he went to his balcony and looked up, he looked around his city for people to kill, and saw a man sweeping the city sidewalks, the dark king lifted up the screaming man, and threw him into where the Hydra's were, and watch him get devoured. He looked up again to see a mass group approaching in the sky, he used a spell to see farther and saw thousands of Wyverns. He smiled and then laughed at the thought of the Varden being destroyed. When the Wyverns landed the dark king went down the staircase and into the courtyard.

"_How many are there?_" Asked the dark king.

"_7,500 out of the city another 3000 in it_" said a Blue wyvern rider.

"_Are there anymore coming?_" Asked the dark king

"_No, my liege, these are the last._" he said.

"_Well then you will be separated into groups of three, you are the second-in-command of one, you are the second-of-command of one, and you are the second-of-command of the last_" The dark king said to first the blue one who informed him of everything, then to a golden female rider, then to a green male rider.

"_But first in command is three different hydra's_" The king said.

"_Hydra's?…there really dangerous though my king." _The blue said aghast.

The dark king ran up and hit the blue rider in the face with the hilt of his sword drawing blood.

"_You do not EVER question my word. Got that?_" Asked the dark king

"_Yes, my lord_" said the blue rider who was on the ground from the hit.

He went to the court yard, where the Hydras and their riders lay,

"_You three are the leaders of your own company, now start cutting off you Hydras head, they need lots more_" the king said.

_"Yes, my lord_" said a Hydra rider with the other three nodding.

"_After you get done with that separate the Wyverns into your companies and train them_" ordered the dark king pleased.

As he was walking to the castle he saw a homeless guy and sent him flying out of the city. He finally made it back to the castle, and sat on his chair on his balcony, a few minutes later three Hydras launch off each with well over five-hundred heads, then a mass a Wyverns, and fly up and then started training, it was a wonderfully happy day for the king.

The dark king walked down to his chambers and scyred his favorite spy, she was sitting in her tent on her bed with a bowl of water on her lap, and then the dark king got a image on his water stand, it was her, his spy.

"_Have you got any news?_" asked the dark king.

"_Yes, they are marching to the city of Bealeton tomorrow, and they got 5 dragons and over four-hundred griffins left._" said the spy.

"_Thank you, you will be rewarded_" Said the dark king.

Then four men and Eragon bust through the tent flaps,

"_You_" snarled Eragon

"_Yes, me_" said the gir

"_Take her away_" Eragon said, and now he was holding the spell to contact the king.

"_Hey, king_" Eragon spat out the words as if they were poison,

"_Hello pest_" Snarled The dark king.

"_Well we stopped your attack and killed that shade."_ Eragon informed him.

"_I know and you will pay, for I got three hydra's, and over ten-thousand wyverns at my disposable._" The king said with a smile on his face, and with that Eragon's turned white and he ended the spell, the king laughed and laid down to go to sleep.


End file.
